Random Rambles of Ryou Bakura
by Tenshi no Nanimo
Summary: Bakura is positively crazy, but is there a chance that Ryou is to? Enrolling Bakura in a school, bringing him to a fair and joining him in a play. Isn't that psychotic?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh!

WARNINGS: yaoi and some swearing. No flames please!

Chapter 1: Concert of Doom RYOU'S POV 

Gah! I can't believe this! I'm responsible for turning my life into living hell! You're asking me why? Well, it all started yesterday….

You see, there was once an evil spirit who resides in my millennium ring and shared my body before, but thanks to Yami's powerful magic, we found a way to have separate bodies. At first I was relieved because from now on, no one would mistake me as a psychopath but I guess I spoke too soon. Instead of making the situation much better, it became worst!

I thought that he'd leave me alone once he gained his own physical body but No! He decided to stay with me for reasons that he alone knows and for us to wonder. Maybe he did that to annoy Yami since he doesn't have any reasons left to steal the millennium puzzle. I guess he found a new hobby: "Mission annoy the Pharaoh because my hate for him flows deep within my veins though I can't remember the reason why I hate him!"

No I don't hate my Yami. It's just that sometimes, he's just too weird for his own good. I don't understand why he still hates Yami! You see, during the ritual that we performed, Yami secretly erased some of Bakura's memories (I requested it!) to lessen his hate for Yami but No! It didn't work! Yes, he doesn't remember why he hates Yami but still, he's irritated with him. You're asking why I know? It's because of the fact that his eye keeps twitching whenever he's close to Yami Yugi and his eyes only twitches whenever he is cornered or very, very angry. I guess I shouldn't blame anyone else except Bakura for his damn good instinct! Maybe being a tomb robber isn't that bad if I'd be like him….

Bloody hell! I admire my yami! I must be sick! No one would be crazy enough to admire someone like Bakura who loves things that I couldn't even stand like a bloody steak or even dangerous things! Well maybe I do admire him a little. I admit that he's very good at dueling and he doesn't cheat, which is a good thing. Of course there are also other factors why I like Bakura. Though I don't have a good fashion sense (Yes! I admit it), he can wear my clothes better than I do. Heck, he even makes it look cool! I guess everything connected to him is cool or scary! Hmph! Why are we so different yet so the same! Grrrrrr! This is so frustrating!

Hey I think I forgot something…. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you the reason why my life is a living hell! As I mentioned before, it all started yesterday… Since Bakura doesn't know anything yet about modern life, we decided that he should attend school. After months of persuading and him not being able to eat dessert (I banned it until he agrees), he finally gave up his stupid pride and went to school with me. Ever since he started attending, school became more colorful. You know, early in the morning you'd find bullies inside trashcans, paint everywhere, lockers open, things missing. See I told you! His robbing skills still exist! After hours of torturing students and school employees, he'd sit down quietly in his seat next to mine and Malik and sleep during the first period until the last. It's a good thing that the teachers don't notice or they're too afraid of him. Maybe it's not a bad idea to be a rebel…. Bad thoughts!

As I've mentioned before, he sleeps the whole day so I don't know why he still keeps on attending school. As a result, he doesn't hear the important announcements such as the passing of assignments, start of a project and even events like a high school rock concert! Yeah, we're going to have a concert! Since I'm the kind and generous hikari, I decided to tell him all the information that he missed out and believe me, it's a long talk when he keeps on adding nasty remarks about anything that catches his attention. After 15 minutes of explaining, my message slowly sinks into his mind and he quietly thinks about what he should do. You're asking me why I know this? Maybe its' because of the fact that I can hear every single thought that he ponders on and yes, I can hear his evil cackle every 5 minutes.

After classes, we were quietly walking along the road and I guess he finally made up his mind. He suddenly stopped dead on his tracks and sharply brought his eyes into my lithe form, which somehow made me a little uncomfortable. He smoothly told me that he'd attend the high school concert and that I shouldn't interfere with whatever his plan is. I nodded and we started walking again as if we've never had a conversation.

So yeah, my living hell started at that moment when I mentioned the concert to him. At first I thought that he'd act normal for the first time but I was wrong when I saw Malik walking towards him. At first, they were walking silently towards the entrance where throngs of people were gathered. I guess they did that to avoid the Yugi- tachi's watchful eyes so that they could carry out the plan that they were talking about for the past 10 hours. This was the reason why I have dark circles around my eyes. My telephone bill would surely be expensive this time. I regret teaching him how to use that Bloody telephone!

I didn't see them for the past 4 hours so I think that for once they are actually well- behaved. After 3 hours of standing, my feet cannot hold my weight anymore so I decided to rest a little. I headed towards the more secluded area of the field and sat down on a bench. I slowly closed my eyes, thankful to have found a comfortable spot and sighed deeply. I wonder where my yami is? I hope that he's not doing anything wrong. Well he couldn't do anything anyway since there are teachers and school employees loitering around the school to make sure that everything is all right and students aren't doing anything against school rules. I was getting used to the silence when I heard someone moaning and gasping. I turned around to see what it was though I already had a good guess and was shocked by what I saw. Malik and Bakura were roughly kissing each other and were exploring each other's bodies with their experienced hands. I guess this was the reason why they were not causing a racket!

I became mad for the first time this day and dragged my yami away from Malik. They looked confused at first then walked away from each other as if nothing happened. I became madder! How could they be so casual about making out! Maybe they did it often… My anger was quickly replaced by sadness for reasons unknown. Am I jealous?

I said goodbye to Yugi and told them that I'm not feeling good. I silently went home and kept my head down as if I'm crying. I opened the lights to my room and headed to my bed where I softly landed to try and think about happy thoughts where I can't see Bakura. Just as I was about to sleep, Bakura harshly opened the door and sat down next to me on my bed. He looked unpredictable right now with his stony expression. I was scared.

Suddenly he turned towards me and asked me why I stopped him and Malik. Of course I couldn't answer that question and resorted to my last weapon: to stutter. I made up excuses such as the school wouldn't be glad to hear that, someone may see them and etc. But I quickly stopped my lying when I saw his eyes watching my every move. I was unnerved so I bowed my head and muttered a quick apology. I was afraid to tell him that I was jealous though I know that they don't love each other; they were just feeling lust so they tried exploiting each other. _Yeah continue making up excuses! You know that you're jealous because you want to be the one that Bakura's fucking right now!_ What the hell! Where did that thought come from! Stupid mind! Always suggesting things that I don't even want to think about!

Suddenly I saw his eyes turn murky for a second and he quickly grabbed my chin upward. He looked at me with such an unreadable expression that I couldn't help but stutter again. "Is that what you really want hikari?" That was the last thing I heard before I felt his lips on mine and our lips were locked. My eyes widened as I understood my situation. He heard my thoughts! Stupid mind link!

Author's notes:

Did you like it? I hope that that didn't bore you. Don't worry, I'd make another chapter. Please look forward to it! Anyway, this story is not only a Bakura/ Ryou pairing. I might add some Fragile, Angst or Euroshipping. Please give me some ideas!


	2. My Sanctuary

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Yugioh and the gorgeous characters but fortunately, I own my thoughts and ideas so I am proud to say that this is one of my own fics. Enjoy!

WARNING: yaoi and some swearing. No flames please!

**Chapter 2: My Sanctuary**

**RYOU'S POV**

So that was how it was; how my first kiss was taken by my uncaring, psychotic, and cold yami. It's ironic really because even though "cold" is what my yami is, his mouth was warm pressed against my own and I can't even describe the feeling. It was excite yet felt like nothing. It sounds weird I know because I've rambled about how the kiss was so nice, yet I am here saying that it felt as if nothing happened. I didn't feel what people felt during their first kiss. I didn't see sparks, time didn't stop and obviously, my heart did not cease beating. It was as if my yami only kissed me because he had nothing else to do and of course, reading your other half's mind or having the mink link doesn't help either. I didn't feel anything from my yami except his mumbling about pure boredom and of course, possessiveness. You ask why I know that he is being possessive? Well, his mind was screaming "Mine, mine, mine!" the whole time so it is kind of obvious isn't it? After all, I haven't gone completely mad yet. I still have my common sense.

He didn't want anyone else to touch his property meaning me. He wanted to be the one to be the first, the only one who takes anything from me be it by force or willingly; how unfair it is. I am quite sure that he'd ask for Malik's opinion before taking whatever from him. I shook my head trying to erase these negative thoughts and proceeded in recalling the past events. I finally concluded that the kiss happened because of sheer boredom and a proof of ownership. How miserable my life is and it will just become worse.

Here I am in my room thinking about what happened and sorting out my jumbled feelings. I couldn't help it but I was saddened about what happened earlier this day. I had my first kiss from the object of my desire yet I was still not contended maybe because of his lack of response or even at least a little bit of emotion. Now that I though about it, memories of Bakura and Malik kissing soon flooded my mind. Jealousy flared out from deep within me and I could no longer suppress it so I let out a soft sigh thinking that it will help in banishing these thoughts. My yami was so passionate in kissing Malik and fire was burning in his eyes as if he had feelings. He was so contended whenever he was with Malik that I was angry at myself for I wasn't able to give him the same satisfaction… Just like how I always managed to disappoint my father.

Tears was now flowing freely from my eyes as I recalled all of the mistakes I have done in the past and those that I was destined to carry out in the future. My father left me because he could no longer bear with me. What are the odds that my yami would tolerate me? Obviously he would not and soon he will leave me too just like my father so that he could dwell in satisfaction from Malik. I buried my face deep within the fluffy pillow seeking for comfort but none came. Tears kept staining my pale cheeks and I stopped wiping my face for more tears would soon stain it again. Darkness and Light depend on each other so they say but in our situation, the Darkness can survive without the Light so why can't I? With these thoughts surfacing in my mind, I fell into a dreamless sleep, finding sanctuary in my solitude.

The next day was uneventful… Well, for me it is. I kept to myself most of the day without anyone noticing my presence, which somehow comforted me in a way and made me feel safe. I was no longer wearing fake smiles for there was no one to receive it and of course, I kept my thoughts hidden for thinking about them only made me feel miserable.

I sat at the back of the room to avoid lingering gazes and listened to each boring lecture the teacher has to offer. At least, it kept me away from my disturbing thoughts so I decided to play along with it. Lunch came and I quickly scurried out of the room to find a piece of serenity in my sanctuary. I sat down on the ground under my favorite tree and kept myself busy by doing some of my assignments and writing in my journal, which was addressed to my deceased sister. Yeah I know I am depressing and pathetic to look at, but who cares anyway? My yami and father, the most important people to me have forgotten about me so how would anyone else remember that poor, little Ryou still exists?

As I was walking headed towards my next class, I couldn't keep my eyes away from my yami and Malik near the wall who was **AGAIN **making out. I guess they felt my presence for they quickly stopped and took a second from their busy schedule to actually look AND talk to me. Oh joy! They still acknowledge my ignored existence!

The sharp eyes of my yami was gazing at me intently, which, believe me, can be scary but strangely I stood on my ground and for the first time, wasn't even flinching, which was weird. Oh well, I was weird the day I was born so I should stop being shocked by whatever peculiarity I cause. My action actually shocked my yami. I saw it in his eyes but only for a second because he quickly replaced it with a look of disgust saved only for me. Ha! Take that Malik! I still receive special treatment from him! "What are you doing here?" He snarled, visibly trying to take some reaction from me.

"I was just walking by Bakura- sama. I was supposed to go to my next classroom and I spotted you so I decided to greet you." I answered in a monotonous tone but deep down inside, I was shouting at myself for saying something idiotic as that but was proud to put on a calm façade in front of psychotic people meaning my yami and Malik.

Malik who was shocked before was quick to recover his cool demeanor and actually acknowledge my presence. "Whatever. Are you coming to the game shop? Yugi said that EVERYONE should be there." He stated, waiting for my response. The way he emphasized the word "everyone" meant that he would not accept a no so I quickly mumbled a yes. Satisfied with my answer, they walked away and left me alone thinking about what trouble I have brought myself into.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating much today… I'm kind of busy playing Ragnarok online and I guess I would like to thank those who reviewed this fic so far because I wasn't planning on continuing this any longer but you guys gave me some reasons on why I should continue writing. I guess I should apologize also because of the short chapter… I've tried my best but I keep on forgetting what I am supposed to write so to all of those lovely reviewers, kindly please give me some ideas. Thank you for reading this fic!


	3. The Taming of The Shrew

DISCLAIMER: Even though it's against my will to admit it, ANY of the Yugioh bishies does not belong to me.

EXPLANATION (for those who do not know Taming of the Shrew): The Taming of the Shrew is really nice. It's similar to the movie 10 things I hate about you. Kate is the shrew and her father would not allow her sweet sister Bianca to get married unless she is married first. Bianca's suitors, which are Lucentio, Hortensio and Grumio decided to find a husband for Kate and luckily, they found the obnoxious Petruccio. Petruccio in a way started taming Kate and was successful after being starved and sleep deprived to be able to do it. However, who did Bianca choose? I hope that you read the book or at least this story to at least get a glimpse of it in traditional or yugioh style. Enjoy!

Chapter III: The Taming of the Shrew 

"What the fuck did you just say you lowly mortal! Are you mocking me! Find some other whore who can play that part and for your safety, I suggest that you stay away from me!" Bakura huffed and bellowed for five whole minutes and I was starting to think that he has supernatural powers… My mind went blank as I ACTUALLY noticed that he HAS supernatural powers. Day after day, my common sense is lessening. I sighed deeply as I continued to watch the drama unfolding in front of my eyes as Anzu started giving all of us the puppy eyes.

"Oh please Bakura, you are perfect for that job!" Anzu pleaded and started to give Bakura the puppy dog eyes… I felt sorry for Anzu because I was so sure that Bakura would not give in, but he did and it surprised me… actually, all of us.

"Fine! As long as Malik would be my lady." He smirked as Anzu squealed with happiness. Again, jealousy started to overcome my senses, but I kept my cool. I don't want to create an issue between the three of us and maybe would become the cause of my early death.

"Okay then. I would give all of you some part for this play…"

"Why only us? Why aren't you included?" Joey asked and I silently rolled my eyes. Of course, he doesn't know anything about plays and I kept my mouth shut as a sign of forgiveness for him. How can someone live without art? Again, I sighed deeply.

" Well Joey, it's because we are going to do the TRADITIONAL Taming of the Shrew, which we all know is created by William Shakespeare." Anzu started to explain while everyone was listening hard except me. Wow! I'm actually starting to become rebellious and somehow it fascinates me… Wait, I shouldn't be like this! I should listen like the good old Ryou, but daydreaming sounds so good right now… I was already lost in Lulalei land when I heard someone shout and I was back again in the game shop. Damn Jonouchi! I was about to ride the beautiful unicorn…

"What do you mean Anzu? It's an all male cast! I refuse to do this humiliating act!" Jonouchi suddenly exclaimed. Again, I kept to myself and watched with amuse eyes as I saw that Anzu and Kaiba were starting to become impatient. This would be interesting.

"Listen Jonouchi, I already said before that we are going to do the traditional Taming of the Shrew and when I said that it is traditional, it means that all actors are male just like during the Elizabethan period! Now, I f you don't want to join the production then fine! Go away and realize that you've let your friends down because of being selfish." I knew it. It's going to be dramatic and it was actually very entertaining. I silently smiled as I saw Jonouchi slump his shoulders meaning that he gave up. Wow, Anzu really is good with persuading people… She should become an advertising agent.

"Okay, now I'm going to announce the roles. Kaiba, you'll be Lucentio. Marik, you are going to be Hortensio. As we all know, Bakura, you will be Petruccio, the star of the play." With this, I saw my Yami grinning broadly as he flashed Yami Yugi a boastful smirk, which as I can see, really agitated him. " Yami, you will be Vicentio."

"Why am I going to play a small part!" Yami Yugi suddenly exclaimed.

"But Yami, you really fit the part of Vicentio. You look royal and rich and that's exactly what Vicentio is." Anzu was really good at persuading people right? She was even able to fool Yami! Yami seemed satisfied with Anzu's answer and kept quiet replacing his frown earlier with his always-evident smirk.

"Jonouchi, you are Grumio. Otogi you are Gremio and Honda, you will be Baptista. Lastly, for the male's part, Mokuba, you will be Tranio." Did Anzu just say Lastly for the male's part? Suddenly, my heart began to beat faster and my breath came in short gasps. Why am I so nervous?

"Now, I'm going to start with the female roles. Malik, you will be Kate, the shrew." I huffed silently, but as always, I gave everyone a smile. I would suit that role better if I weren't so nice and I would fit better in Bakura's arms! I am sure of it! My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. That wasn't what I meant right! I am starting to become a hopeless romantic and I would never accept it! I was stopped from brooding when everyone started staring at me. I looked back at them, but they were still staring at me. What's wrong with them?

"Ryou, did you hear what I just said? Is that role fine for you?" Anzu sounded worried, but what was she talking about? I didn't hear her speak. Oh yeah, I was lost in my own world that I did not hear her speak. I glanced at all of them and they were trying hard not to smile. This is so frustrating!

"Gomen Anzu, but I did not hear what you just said. I was thinking about something….." Gods, please don't say anything! I'd gladly take the role of a slave or anything just not THAT role please! I don't want to practice with Kaiba and Marik or someone! I just want to be with my yami!

"Oh. I said that you are Bianca…… Is that okay with you Ryou?"

She did not say that did she? Suddenly, the air seemed colder and the room turned red as I saw everyone waiting for my answer. I. Will. Be. Revenged! But, as fate would have it, polite little Ryou accepted the role silently and did not even complain one bit. Oh I am so mad I am about to explode! Who knows what would happen when I have Kaiba, Otogi and Marik as my suitors? Oh, this is going to be a long, long day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Gee, I hope that that wasn't so bad. It was boring I have to admit, but please wait for the next chapter! I just hoe that I would not become lazy and this story would somehow turn out okay…..


	4. Psycho Magnet

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of them…

Chapter IV: Psycho Magnet

It's the secret message of love… 

"Oh Ryou! That was simply amazing!"

No it wasn't. Anzu's lying, but as I saw her face trickling with exaggerated tears of happiness, I have to admit that what she said was true. We were amazing. I was amazing. I looked around the room and saw everyone sighing appreciatively with my or our performance today except my yami and Malik of course. They were too busy sucking on each other's face or they were too busy smelling their armpits according to my homophobe classmate. Again I sighed quietly, which seems to be my favorite past time these past days and sat myself on the corner of the room. I flipped the script and read through the lines when a figure stood in front of me and cast a shadow over the page I was looking at. I was about to "politely" tell the guy to go away, but I decided against it when I saw who it was. It was Seto Kaiba, the guy who's so amazing that he can order his trench coat to defy gravity. Gee, I wonder what he's going to tell me…

"I did not know that you can sing." Wow. Isn't he frank?

" Everyone can sing Kaiba- san. It's just that there's a lot of people who doesn't make enough time for practice." I answered back as "sweetly" as I could. Actually, I shouldn't have done that since I'm already "sweet" according to others. Someday, I think that I would become the next host of Blue's Clues if I continue this act and seeing my situation in front of the most powerful man in Domino, that's not hard to imagine. I can already see Kaiba after seven years being interviewed.

"Mr, Kaiba, are you glad that you introduced Ryou Bakura to the public?"

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't when he can make my daughter shut up?"

I was disturbed from my dream when he coughed loudly. Immediately, my face reddened when I noticed that he was staring at me. Great, now he'd think that I am just as psychotic as my yami is. Who wouldn't think that when you'd see a guy smiling maniacally in front of you when there's nothing funny to laugh about?

"I am aware of that Bakura."

"Ryou."

"What?" I mentally laughed when I saw his delicate and fine left eyebrow rise because he was curious. I love myself because I was able to produce some sort of reaction from the usually stoic Kaiba even though it's vague.

"I mean, please call me Ryou." Again, I gave him a "dashing" smile to emphasize the point that I actually have a name, but as usual, he just shrugged it off and continued speaking.

"As I was saying earlier, I noticed that you can sing so if you have enough time, can you go to my mansion so that we could practice there quietly if you have the guts to keep up with me I mean." I blinked at him. He stared at me. I looked at him hard, but he just smirked at me. I mean, is he insane? There's no way that he would invite to HIS house when he doesn't even know my first name right? It's easy to steal when you are invited (if there are no alarms or something of that sort) especially if you are the reincarnated thief king right?

"So Bakura, is it a deal?" He started to impatiently tap his foot while I was still gaping at him stupidly.

"Ii yo Kaiba- san, but what about Marik? I mean, he's also a part of our scene…"

"Fine. Whatever. Bring him with you if it's that necessary just make sure that he won't destroy anything." A big drop of sweat fell from my forehead as I was struck with what he said. It's going to be hard to contain Marik especially if I would not be able to contain myself once I see his cool gadgets, but I did not promise anything right? So it won't be my fault once there's something destroyed or gone right? Right?

"See you at seven."

"Hai Kaiba- san."

"Just call me Seto, Ryou." Again, I blinked and gaped like a moron. Seto Kaiba, the most famous bachelor in Domino, a computer genius, a person who can't remember his classmates' names was actually able to remember mine. Is this something special? If it is, I have to create an online journal and write this event, which hopefully, would go down in Domino's history and I would be remembered as "The only average boy that The rich, gorgeous, genius and single Seto Kaiba knows." I shook my head from that disturbing thought when I saw my yami looking at me curiously or is that jealousy in his eyes? Again, I was confused, but I shook it away again only to be replaced with shock when someone grabbed my butt. I yelled or shrieked like a girl when the grasp strengthened. I was blushing so hard when the others began laughing hard and I had to turn back to see who the offender was. I turned into stone literally. The most maniac of the three yamis was groping me HARD and all my yami did was to laugh and smell Malik's armpit (again, this is according to my homophobe classmate).

"Marik, please take off your hand." I said meekly or was it to soft that it was inaudible? Come on, who would be able to speak normally when there's a psycho feeling you?

"Why little kitty? I kind of like our position…" He purred seductively, I mean it was for me, but to others, I think that it was disturbing because my yami actually noticed me for the first time!

"Take off your hand from MY hikari!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the past chapters. I just got some of these ideas from our Shakespeare Festival, and I was inspired by our play so please, give me some ideas because I am currently experiencing some mental block and you know what I mean… Is there a possible relationship between Kaiba and Ryou or is it Marik and Ryou? Please stay tuned and review… Arigatou!


	5. Impossible to Tame a Beast

DISCLAIMER: It's painful to admit that I don't own any of them, but I had to….

Chapter 5: Impossible to Tame a Beast

My life keeps on getting complicated each time I breathe. I have to say an advanced apology to Kaiba- san because I won't be able to keep my promise…..Er, actually no because I did not promise him anything. It's just that his trust on me would definitely be destroyed once he sees the situation on hand. I mean, look at it! I have Marik by my side who would not stop feeling me up and my yami just because he wanted to keep an eye on Marik who would not stop feeling me up and Yami was also here because he said that he wanted to keep an eye on my yami who would in turn try to send Marik to the shadow realm once he started to feel me up again. What a predicament ne?

That's not the biggest problem actually. There are other minor ones too and would you like to listen? No? Well, I'm sorry, but you'd just have to bear with me since this is the only place, I mean section where I can express myself freely. Eherm. I'll start now. First of all, Marik, Yami and Bakura are all yamis right? All of them have supernatural powers that are unexplainable to NORMAL beings right? They hate each other's guts right? And worst of all, we are walking side by side in a crowded street because we are not rich enough to have cars right? Add all of this together and what do you get? Correct! A very distressed hikari who could not do anything because he has no supernatural powers and is to weak to even try to defend himself! Wow, you are good at guessing!

So here we are, walking briskly, but trust me, not quietly. They keep on getting on each other's nerves when Marik again started groping me. I learned so many tricks on him! I have never thought to put my school bag to good use when feeling another individual like what Marik did and if I didn't shriek (like a girl), he could have gone away with it! Just like that, my yami started attacking Marik rather violently and of course, Yami wouldn't miss the fun right? So here I am, trying to contain three upset yamis from killing each other… why must I, a normal human being, suffer and tolerate this suffering! Why have you abandoned me my dear Gods? Why!

I was brought back to reality because of Marik laughing his insane laugh. I looked at my back to see a fuming Bakura and a hot- headed Yami. Again, I shifted my gaze back to Marik who was back to his normal self and miraculously, there were no blood on him. I was so sure that Bakura bit his shoulder using his sharp- pointed teeth…..

"Marik, I see that you're fine." Wow Ryou. Trying to make a decent conversation with a psycho. I can never cease to amaze myself can I?

""Why wouldn't I be my dear little Kitty? After all, if I am not fine, who would grab your butt like this?" I shrieked, blushed and jumped at the same time. That should be placed at the Guinness World Book 2005… I am sure that no individual was able to do that ever!

"Why you little maniac! Get back here!" My yami started chasing after Marik and I was able to finally rest in peace until someone spoke. Oh yeah, Yami was also with us.

"So Ryou, what's new?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course. After all, it's still a long walk ahead of us."

"Okay. I was just wondering why Marik was not shedding a pool of blood. You know with Bakura attacking him viciously with nine knives, that just seem impossible…." I silently looked at him who was also looking at me. I shifted my gaze to my feet. Who knew that I was this curious?

"He used Shadow Magic of course." He stated in one whole sentence while I gaped at him silently. Of course, they were spirits and it was once advantage to use their powers to regenerate themselves. I mentally slapped myself because of the idiotic question I just asked. How can I be so stupid? Surprisingly, Yami chuckled and like he knew what I was thinking, he said, "That's fine Ryou. I kind of admire you since you are able to look after the three of us. Guess it's tiring huh?" Pssh. If he only knew that Beasts cannot be tamed!

Finally we reached Kaiba- san's house, uh mansion, fort? Whatever! We reached his humble abode! I was about to ring the doorbell when a tangled mass of black hair tackled me to the ground. Oh, it was Mokuba. Finally, he finally realized that he was too heavy for me and offered me a goofy grin, which was a sign of apology as I see it.

"Hello to you too Mokuba." He chuckled nervously as he felt my evil glare burn through his skull. As much as I wanted my revenge on the said boy, it won't happen because a) I don't have any supernatural powers because my greedy yami hogged it all to himself and never even thought of his reincarnated form after three thousand years and b) Kaiba Seto would be after my butt. I vigorously shook my head to rid my mind off of that thought. Anyway, there won't be any abused butts running around town if no one would touch Mokuba or any of the super gadgets owned by the Kaiba brothers. Suddenly, I felt a cold chill behind my back as I heard the three yamis behind me mumbling incoherent words or were they cursing using the Ancient Egyptian language? Who would know? I'm not Einstein… well, he didn't know how to speak in Egyptian too so how can an average schoolboy like me know? I was a thief lord way back then you say, but you should have known by now that Bakura and I are separate individuals, with separate ideas and separate bodies you know! Back to what I was saying… I felt a cold chill pass behind my back as I noticed the earlier ignored presence of the yamis and I was hit by an idea. Of course, there would be PLENY of butts running around town because someone would obviously steal and destroy the ultra, super cool gadgets of Kaiba corp or if not, someone would definitely get his ass kicked just because he annoys the older Kaiba.

"Ryou, Ryou?"

"Leave me here please and let me confess my sins first before my funeral. I really am sorry for bringing this chaos on y our humble abode so let me atone for my sins through death…" I began mumbling incoherently because I finally noticed what I have done. I could have stopped everything, but no, I could not deny my yami anything because of my never undying love for him even though it would cost my life. Good-bye cruel world! I hope that you would not trash my previous existence!

"What's wrong with your hikari? Is he nuts?"

"My hikari is not a nut or a peanut psycho. He just had some pessimistic ideas that we can make into reality!" Bakura started cackling evilly. Jeez, they try to backstab people, but who wouldn't hear them when they are shouting at the top of their lungs? They should try to show some form of decency at least and TRY to whisper when talking about a person's sanity. He did not even understood what Marik meant when he asked whether I was nuts! Leave it to my yami to tell people idiots when he himself could not even understand nuts meaning crazy from nuts meaning peanuts… Great! I too am turning into an idiot! Must we two have to share everything including idiocy? Why do I have to suffer? Why?

"Ryou, stop gaping and can we start the practice?" An irritated voice interrupted me from my last thoughts. How dare he? Doesn't he know that the notorious Seto Kaiba would soon kill me? I was about to try and intimidate the offender but as fate would have it, it was Kaiba who interrupted me from my thoughts meaning that my death would claim me sooner than expected since he's already in front of me.

"You could at least welcome my presence you know." He stated and began tapping his feet impatiently. Uh- oh. I just managed to anger Kaiba! What should I do?

"Oh sorry Kai-, I mean Seto." I shifted my gaze to my foot as I saw the furious and some confused looks from the yamis. They can't blame it on me! The most powerful man in my city, Seto Kaiba ordered me to call him Seto! It's not my fault! I can't disobey the most powerful man here in my city, where we live! Right?

"So how about the practice?"

"Un Seto. Where do you think we should start?" I replied nervously. I have a bad feeling…

"How about the kissing scene then?" I stared dumbfounded at his smirking form as I saw my yami bringing out his knife from his back pocket. There would be bloodshed I say!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for the boring chapter again. It's just that I found it enjoyable to ramble and I tried experimenting with this chapter…. Anyway, I'm still thinking about the pairing so who do you think should Ryou's lover be? Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated so please give some to me!


	6. He's Slimmer than Her?

DISCLAIMER: A mere, average and normal person like me can never own any of the Yugioh characters, but this story and rambles certainly belong to me.

Chapter 6: He's Slimmer than Her?

"Oh no Bakura, drop that right now!" Wow. I managed to sound menacing and I was able to order Bakura around! All of them were looking at me when the "oh- so- innocent- look" disappeared from my face and I managed to let out a growl, yes a growl! They couldn't believe it! I mean, among the three hikaris, I was the most poised, well- mannered and patient and here I was in front of them, growling like a maniac and ordering the Thief King as if I'm the pharaoh, which is a weird thought that's why I'd try to drop the subject right now.

"Please Bakura, hide those knives away or I would not give you dessert for three weeks." Forget the menacing look. The sweet, but deadly look works better for the yamis and an added black- mail would certainly allow you to have complete control over them. All of the occupants of the room were staring at me as if I was crazy. Well, actually I am since I ordered Bakura, which already promised me a deathbed and I managed to switch my personality in less than five seconds. If the yamis had shadow magic then hikaris have the power to manipulate the yamis using our wits!

All stares transferred to Bakura as he started to throw the knives randomly, but seemed as if it was directed at Yami since all of the knives were just two inches away from his form and fortunately for him, none hit him. I really envy them since Yami managed to keep his cool even though I was so sure that Bakura TRIED to accurately hit Yami, but managed to make it look like an accident and I envy Bakura because he was able to throw the knives stealthily. They are so cool!

"So Ryou, are you ready to practice?" I looked at the insane Kaiba. Didn't he just see what my murderous yami was about to do? Besides, I am sure that Bakura would not miss the second time….

"Demo Seto- kun…"

"What are you worrying about? Don't you know how to kiss?" At this, Kaiba smirked at me. Of course I know how to kiss! Bakura taught me!

"Let me see your stuff then Ryou!" He took a step forward, lessening the distance that separated us and invading my personal space. I courageously took a small step forward too, bringing our lips closer as I gulped. I can't believe that I was about to kiss Kaiba! Suddenly, he leaned in closer, our lips only millimeters apart, but then, he avoided my lips to my relief, only to bring goose bumps to my body as he breathed against my ear and whispered, "I shouldn't kiss you in front of these freaks. Let's continue this somewhere more private."

We were about to leave the living room or whatever the room is when I felt some intensifying gaze boring through the back of my head. As I turned to look, I saw the three yamis glaring at Kaiba's form and thankfully, they were not paying any attention to me, but I wonder why they are mad at Kaiba…

Suddenly, the grand doors of the said room opened dramatically with some smoke (courtesy of dry ice I think) blocking the stranger's form. All of our eyes were wide open and even Kaiba seemed mildly surprised by this turn of event. Who could the stranger be? As the fog/ smoke lifted, the stranger was revealed. It was Anzu!

Shrill laughter echoed throughout the whole room and my guess is that Anzu had too much intake of sugar. This cannot be good. A hyper Anzu plus irritated yamis and a smug Kaiba is equivalent to pure chaos and I don't want to be involved. Anzu continued laughing for about three minutes while the Yamis were constantly having twitching attacks… Maybe they are allergic to laughter? Thankfully, she finally choked on her laughter and it all stopped, which also stopped the twitching attacks on the yamis. Whoopee! Honestly, I don't know how to treat twitching so I don't have to bring Bakura to the doctor anymore!

"Why the hell are you here woman?"" Whoah. Kaiba surely is inquisitive.

"Well Kaiba, I am here because I heard that you were going to have a practice. You should have told me you know! I am the director!"

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see our practice since we are going to focus on the kissing scene." Kaiba gave Anzu a big smirk, but he did not expect Anzu to squeal. Actually none of us since no one knew that she's a yaoi fan! Great, now she'd always be there to watch me kissing Kaiba, Otogi or even Marik! Heck, she could even make Marik molest me!

"Okay, now Ryou, please wear this." What the hell is this thing? What the hell! It's a dress! A dress with so many frill, laces, ribbons and what's the worst is it's Pink!

"Go on Ryou, try it." She gave me a dazzling smile and pushed me to the washroom. Great, all of them have the privilege to laugh at me. Oh joy! After about five minutes of wrestling against the hideous piece of clothing, I managed to wear it and I almost fainted. It was simply nauseating to look at without a person wearing it, but seeing it on me makes me want to wish that I wasn't born. I mean, it's already full of girly accessories and the skirt is so heavy, but what's the worst is that it was too big for me and it made me look fat!

As I walked out of the bathroom and presented myself in front of them, they started laughing HARD. It was embarrassing enough to see me wearing it, but my friends to see me wearing it simply made me want to die. I blushed furiously as I heard them choke on their own saliva because of laughing so hard and my yami even fell from the chair he was sitting on. Grr! I was forced to wear this you know!

"You know what Anzu? My hikari's slimmer than you!" Bakura managed to insult both Anzu and me in between gasps. I don't know if it's intelligent to insult a girl specially if it concerns her body… Suddenly, Anzu pounced on Bakura and I finally concluded that it is not intelligent to insult a girl especially if you want to keep your face clean from angry scratches like that of a cat's.

"Stop it woman. I don't want any blood spilled on my carpet. Now Ryou, I think that you have to have a costume made for you if you don't want to wear that trash." Thanks for stating the obvious, Kaiba.

"Yeah I think so too. I guess that I should go home now since it's already getting dark and I still have to find a costume shop. Thank you for your hospitality Seto." I bowed before him and started to walk towards the door when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind. Everything stopped. I couldn't hear the yamis' mocking laughter, or Anzu blabbering on and on about not being fat when I felt warm lips envelope mine. Time stood still as I gazed into the deep eyes of Seto Kaiba as he continued to passionately kiss me. The moment was perfect and the mood was great when something hit the back of my head and I fell headfirst to the arms of the person behind me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am NOT bashing Anzu. It's just that I don't have any ideas anymore. Who was the person who threw something at Ryou? Was it intentional or accidentally? Who was the one who saved him from falling to the ground? Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated.


	7. Reality or Fantasy?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters.

WARNING: There's a character from Fruit's basket in here, so it might be a spoiler for those Fruits Basket fans… Also, the randomness in this chapter is too random even for my own liking so read this only if you think you can.

CHAPTER 7: Reality or Fantasy?

"Oh come on pretty boy… you know you want to." He gave me a seductive grin before walking towards me in a very sly fashion. He then studied my face before smirking his VERY sexy smirk (me: how descriptive) and licked my cheeks, which by then was very red. His ministrations stopped every now and then when he would gaze deeply into my eyes and stare at them lovingly for a brief period of time. My senses were overloaded with the feeling of love as I returned every passionate kiss that he gave me. The night was filled with our ardent cries as we grinded against each other, wanting to feel every inch of one another. The night was filled with our moaning and panting as we explore each other's body. Everything was perfect until… I was awakened by a very loud growl.

What the hell?

I opened my eyes, well TRIED top open it, but the light was too bright that I had to squint hard to be able to see properly and I quickly closed it again, not wishing to see the scene in front of me. Everyone was very noisy. Kaiba and Bakura were arguing, the servants were scrambling around under Mokuba's orders, Mokuba was shouting in a very childish manner thinking that he was boss because his brother was too busy arguing while Yami Yugi was trying to enter the argument between Kaiba and Bakura. Of course, he would not side with any of those two because both of them were his mortal enemies. I tried to find out where Marik is by listening because I wouldn't dare open my eyes. I figured that he went home already, but then someone started nuzzling me. If Bakura and Kaiba were arguing far away from me, and Yami Yugi was in between them and the servants were near Mokuba who was also far away from me, who the hell is this! I triedd to stifle a gasp, but when HE started grabbing my butt, I started screaming…

Hard.

Everything stopped and looked at me. It wasn't hard to figure it out with my eyes closed hard because I could feel their harsh gazes boring through my skull. Great, now I had all the unwanted attention just because a very horny Marik was feeling me up.

"Hikari!"

Suddenly, I felt warm all over especially my face, which was beet red because my yami (and secret crush) was hugging me to death.

"That's enough tomb robber! You're squishing your hikari!" Remind me to kill Yami Yugi ok? He destroyed my picture perfect moment with Bakura!

"Mind your own business pharaoh! I can hug my hikari as much as I want to! You're just jealous because your hikari is not with you, you stupid brat!"

"Oh, you're one to talk! As far as I can remember, you did not even know that "HUG" exists! All you know is sex remember? You dirt- minded tomb robber! Besides, you were the one who threw Kaiba's trophy at your hikari, which you randomly chose and would surely cost your butt! Hah! Take that tomb robber! You don't have any right to hug Ryou!" Wait. What the hell did he say! Bakura threw something at me! That made me unconscious! That made me dream that delicious dream, but was awakened by all the racket that everyone was causing and made me realize that a pervert was feeling me up! Gee, that long string of thought just made me dizzy… But one thing is for sure, I shall have my revenge! Bwahaha!

"Oh is that so?" I kept my head bowed while my bangs are covering my eyes as to make a mysterious impression on all of them. Hah! I never thought that I could pull of this stunt, but voila! The oh- so- fearless yamis and the usually stoic Kaiba are cowering before me! Well at least in my dreams or they are just holding it back… Nevertheless, I shall continue to surprise them with my randomness as to give them more wonders to think about, which hopefully would give them a headache and make them leave me alone. Enough of this randomness. I am starting to make myself wonder about my sanity.

"Well then, thank you for your hospitality Seto. Yami and Marik, thank you for your company. Everyone I am sorry for all of the mess that my yami has provided you so please, do forgive him!" I bowed apologetically before them, which obviously surprised them while my yami was glaring at me like mad. Well it's his fault anyway that I had to bow so low just because of his violent nature! Stupid yami of mine!

"Dewa, sayonara mina!" I bid them farewell calmly while dragging my yami at the same time forcefully. I don't know how I did that, but it's no wonder that crazy, different Ryou could do it ne?

I harshly dragged my yami, not caring if he tripped or bumped into street poles. I walked briskly, making it hard for him to regain his footing, which I still don't care about. Now that I thought about it, I'm thinking about nothing! Well, if you can only see red because of your blind rage towards the burden that you are currently dragging across a crowded place, isn't that thinking about nothing? Okay, I know that I'm not making any sense so I'd just continue telling you the one by one steps of the stuff that I am currently doing now. Right now, I am taking a quick and large step, then another, another, and then another… This is boring! This is no way to treat myself! I should just punch my yami and yell out all of my frustrations… But, that would surely ruin his beautiful face so I am not about to risk damaging that angelic face that I have grown to love….

Where the hell did that thought came from!

Right now, my flustered face is in front of a costume/ clothes shop. Oh thank Ra! Now I can spare myself from my evil thoughts! I was about to open the door when the bells started clanking loudly and a very beautiful man with golden eyes tackled me to the ground. Oh my, he is gorgeous!

"Welcome to my shop young man!" An overly enthusiastic, yet charismatic voice said.

"Uh yeah. I was thinking of buying a costume for our play. You know, a frilly gown or something of that sort…" Again, he tackled me to the ground and didn't let me finish what I was saying.

"Oh my! You two brothers are going to have a role play! That would look so hot! Wait, I'm going to get some clothes that might suit your taste." He hastily stepped forward towards the storage room when I suddenly yanked his beautiful hair from behind to stop him from going there. Yeah, I know it was rude, but my instincts told me that I wouldn't want to see what he was about to get.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled at me, though it was obvious that he was not angry, but maybe a tad irritated. Seeing my flustered face, he winked at me and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you two brothers are into incest." I don't that it was possible, but my face became redder than before, though I don't know if it came from frustration, anger or embarrassment. I suddenly had the urge to choke this man when he continued to give me a sly and all- knowing grin. I am not involved with my yami who to everyone else looks like my brother! Though I hope so….

"Erm, it is nice of you to give suggestions, but I am looking for a frilly gown or something of that sort for a school play Mr.?" He smiled at me and nodded his head to signify that he understood what I meant.

"I'm Ayame Souma or you could call me Aya- chan if you'd like!" He squealed and started pinching my cheeks hard. Through all of the commotion that this man is causing, I wonder why yami was so quiet… Well, it must be his first time to visit a "unique" shop like this so I'd probably just leave him to himself. He's probably wondering if Malik would like to wear that French made uniform… Obviously, he'd not care if I'd die because of too much glomping that this guy is giving me.

After about twenty minutes of fitting, I found the perfect gown for a conservative, not transvestite type of guy like me, which I could wear in front of many people without them thinking that I was weird. I was about to buy the gown when my yami grabbed my hand and told me to buy the other gown that I didn't really like. I tried to argue with him, but he just shook his head saying no and looked at me in the eye. I didn't know how to react so Ayame- san just took the gown suggested by Bakura from the rack and wrapped it.

"Goodbye Ryou! Come back again!" He waved at me and offered me a comforting smile as we walked towards the exit door. Heh. Maybe he thought that my older brother wants me to wear that in bed or something…

"You know what Bakura! I am not a baby anymore! I can choose for myself so please stay out of my business!" I yelled at him because of too much frustration while walking down the street and gaining some curious stares. Honestly, I wouldn't do this under normal circumstances, but he was getting on my nerves!

"Well, if you have chosen something more baggy that doesn't show your body curves too much then I wouldn't have ordered that conservative and nice dress now wouldn't I hikari?" Whoah. What's his problem? He's not the one who's forced to swallow his pride to buy a gown and wear it right?

"Well excuse me but I think that this dress is actually comfy and conservative!"

"That's your opinion alone!"

"Ayame- san agreed with me but was too afraid that he'd interfere with us and also because of you scary eyes if he'd say his opinion!"

"Then he should've tried!" This conversation is hopeless and childish so I took a deep breath and asked him calmly what's the problem.

"It's because you are such a flirt!" What the hell did he say? Enough with the calm façade bullshit! I'm through taking all of this garbage from him!

I slapped him hard and said the most colorful sentence that I have never even attempted to say. Shock was clearly written all over his face, but I didn't care! The paper bag that contained the dress fell into the ground and we saw two gowns ( the other one is the one I bought and the other one is the gown that I like) on it. There was also a note from Ayame- san that the other one is free. I let my hand fall backwards and looked at his eyes with guilt and love written all over it. I sighed loudly and bowed my head low, thinking that I acted too rashly. Suddenly, the anger I felt melted away.

"Gomen yami, I- I just couldn't control my temper."

"Ii yo. Demo, please don't wear that dress during the play. I don't want people ogling you." He stared at me with so much care and love that I couldn't help but return his gaze. This was our moment where we can see each other in a brighter light and where no one could disturb us. It was only the two of us. This was the same as the one in the dream I had only, this one is much better than it. Reality is always better than fantasy.

Author's Note:

I know that this chapter is not very nice because I was in a rush when I was writing it. Sorry if I disappointed you so please give me some ideas to make this story better and please do review! Arigatou!


End file.
